


50 Ways to Say Good-Bye

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [19]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff, M/M, aaaww factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Greg and Nick have become well-acquainted with saying good-bye over the years.





	50 Ways to Say Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I honestly wasn’t planning to add another story to this series, but this song keeps popping up on my shuffle and I got the idea while I was driving to work… and just ran with it. I think I wrote it in like three days which is the quickest I’ve ever written a story of the month. I really was NOT planning this one for the month. But with school ending, just getting one done is an accomplishment. Special thanks to float_on_alright, who betaed it without having watched the series in quite a while.

Over the years, Greg and Nick have gained plenty of experience saying good-bye. And each situation brought a different way to say it.

 

 _On the phone_  
“I need to get going,” Nick said, checking his watch.

Greg sighed on the other end of the phone. “I don’t want you to.”

“I know, darlin’. But I have class tomorrow and so do you.”

“And just a few more days until break,” Greg reminded him.

“Yes,” Nick said, the smile clear in his voice.

“Everything’s set?”

 

“We’re all set. I have my tickets and I’ll see you soon,” Nick promised. “Sleep well, G.”

“You, too. I love you.”

“Love you, too, darlin’.”

Almost in unison, the two boys hung up; both of them staring at their phone for a minute before setting them aside. 

 

 _On Skype_  
Being able to see each other made it both easier and harder to say good-bye. Greg had to constantly stop himself from reaching out to touch Nick, who seemed so close and really wasn’t.

“I’m not sure about that movie,” Nick commented as it ended.

Greg made a face in response. “Yeah, that wasn’t what I was expecting at all.”

“Maybe next time read more than the taglines?” Nick suggested.

“I did!” When Nick gave him a look, he admitted, “Okay, I checked who was in it.”

“Summaries,” Nick reminded him. “They aren’t just for faking English assignments.”

Greg laughed. “One time! I did that _one_ time!”

“Still counts.” Nick shuffled around. “What classes do you have tomorrow?”

“None. Lab got canceled and I’ve got study time for the rest. But I’m going to spend the day at the library.”

“So you still need rest. And I’ve got an early class.”

Greg rested his fingers on the screen. “Fall asleep with me?”

“Anytime,” Nick promised.

The two boys settled down, exchanging “I love you”s before Nick closed his eyes. Greg kept his open for a bit longer, watching as Nick’s breathing evened out. Soon he, too, succumbed to sleep.

 

 _At the airport_  
Greg glanced at the board, scanning it to see how long they had before he had to go through security. He didn’t want his time with Nick to end, but he knew he’d have to go back to California soon. Nick wiggled the hand he was holding. “Are you already a few thousand miles away?” he asked.

Greg smiled. “No. Just wondering how much longer I have to spend with you.”

“You’ll have to start through security soon. You’ve got about an hour and a half until your flight starts boarding.”

“I know.” Greg sighed. “I was just seeing how long I could delay.”

“I think you’ve delayed as long as you could,” Nick said. Standing up, he tugged Greg towards security. “You’ve got your boarding pass and everything?” he questioned.

Greg patted his pocket. “Pass, driver’s license, and college ID.” He shifted his backpack so it was sitting more comfortably as they joined the security line. “I’ll call you when we land in San Fran.”

“Sounds good.” Nick looked around, checking to see that no one was really watching them. Leaning in, he pressed a quick kiss to Greg’s lips. “Te amo,” he whispered.

Greg hugged him in response. “Jeg elsker deg også.”

“Get going. I don’t want you to miss your plane.”

“But I’d be perfectly willing…” Greg grinned even as he slipped into the security line, waving to Nick.

The dark haired boy watched until the blonde was out of sight, waving every time Greg turned around to look back.

 _At college (Grad School for Greg)_  
Greg leaned back in his chair. “I wish we could have a lunch break like this every day.”

“On my day off, sure,” Nick said. “But when I’m working? It’s a little difficult to swing it.”

“It was a good surprise,” Greg admitted.

Nick tapped his knee under the table. There were places they could be less discrete, but at the college, they tended to try to fly under the radar. “I’m glad.”

Greg sighed, causing Nick to frown at him. “Unfortunately,” Greg continued, drawing the word out a bit. “I have to head to my next class. And… I can’t really be late because we’ve got a test next week. And this professor actually takes attendance.”

“How about I walk with you towards your class?”

“Worried about my virtue?” Greg teased.

“I’m sure it will be safe with me,” Nick answered.

“Oo la la, Mr. Officer,” Greg said. “Are you sure?”

Nick laughed, unable to continue the joke. “If you aren’t going to be late for class…”

Greg sighed again. “I know. Are you walking with me?”

Nick picked up their trays, dumping the trash, and setting the trays in the correct place. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Greg agreed.

 

 _At a scene_  
Nick was just crouching down to examine something at the scene when his phone chimed an incoming text. Morgan held her hand out for the bag as Nick slid his phone out of the holster on his belt. “New scene?” she questioned.

Nick glanced at the text message and smiled, before quickly typing an answer. “No,” he answered as he slipped the phone back into place. “You got this?”

“I think we pretty much have everything here,” Morgan replied. “Was that information on the case?”

“Nope. It was personal,” Nick said. He shifted to his feet, heading for where he’d left his case. His eyes automatically shifted to the other side of the scene where Greg was just packing up his kit. The blonde CSI didn’t glance his way, but Nick knew he was just as aware of location as Nick was.

Morgan dogged Nick’s heels as the senior CSI headed towards their Denali. “If the text was important…” she started.

“The text was from Greg,” Nick informed her. “And he was just telling me good-bye since you and I will be going back to the lab while he continues to process the scene.”

Morgan stopped, then had to scramble to catch up and Nick started the Denali and got ready to move.

 

 _Before work_  
Greg laughed as Nick pressed him up against the counter. “You do realize we have like five minutes before we have to leave for work, right?”

“ _I_ have five minutes. You just got home from a double so I’m pretty sure the only place you should be going is bed.” As he spoke, Nick’s hands worked their way between their bodies, stroking him.

Greg groaned. “That’s just cruel,” he whined. “Besides I was going to go in for a couple hours. Don’t wanna sleep without you.”

Nick kissed him in reply, one hand cupping the back of Greg’s head while he worked his way inside Greg’s jeans with the other. Wrapping his hand around Greg’s cock as much as he was able he rubbed his thumb across the head. “Come on, darlin’,” he whispered.

Greg moaned and shuddered beneath Nick’s hands, slumping against Nick. Holding him tightly, Nick pressed kisses against his neck and face until he straightened up. “Jeg elsker deg,” Greg whispered.

“I love you more,” Nick replied. “Stay home, darlin’. Sleep or at least rest.”

Greg brought his hands up, cupping Nick’s face, and holding him in place as they kissed. “For you,” he promised.

“I’m going to clean up,” Nick said. “And get to work. My five minutes are long gone.”

Greg stretched lazily as Nick moved towards the sink. “I think I’ll take a shower… now that you took the edge off.”

Nick groaned and adjusted himself as his lover sauntered from the room.

 

 _At work_  
"Hey," Greg said, looking up from his microscope as Nick paused in the doorway. "I heard you caught a case."

“I did. I’m headed out with Sara in a minute. Just thought I’d stop by…” Nick paused as one of the other lab techs wandered past. Stepping into the DNA lab, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Not sure if I’ll have anything for you to do tonight.”

Greg waved at the piles of evidence already waiting for him to process. “It’s fine. Day and swing shifts were both running behind so if I run out of things from all of you to process, I’ll catch up on their backlog.”

Undercover of the lab table, Nick reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Well, don’t work too much.”

“ _I_ am in no danger here. Of anything other than boredom. From staring at all the DNA strands. _You_ are going out into the field. _You_ need to be careful.”

“Always,” Nick promised.

“Yo! Stokes!” Sara yelled from the hallway. “Let’s go!”

“Jeg elsker deg,” Greg said in an undertone.

“I know,” Nick promised. “Have a good night.” Squeezing the lab rat’s hand, he headed towards the main doors.

“Later,” Greg called over his shoulder as he spun back around. Reaching out, he pressed play on his music and bent over his work. He had a lot to do already and work always made the night move faster.

Te amo—I love you—Spanish

Jeg elsker deg også.—I love you, too.—Norwegian

Jeg elsker deg—I love you.—Norwegian


End file.
